


臆想規則

by willaerd



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd
Summary: 每個人都會對自己期待和心愛的事物抱有臆想，就算是它最終會違背自己的期望。哪怕他的感情僅僅是一場遊戲也好。
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist





	臆想規則

睜開眼睛，周圍是一片黑暗。

『這是……哪裡……？』

千波發現自己正站在一個十字路口中間，抬起頭只能看到明晃晃地閃爍交替的紅綠燈。  
他的左手扶著額頭，嘗試著向前行走。偌大的十字街頭空空蕩蕩沒有半個人在，安靜得連自己走路的聲音都聽得清清楚楚。 鞋子與地面接觸的踏踏聲在毫無人煙的十字街頭前，周圍傳來清晰的回音。  
正當他猶豫著要選擇自己面前的哪一條前行的十字岔口時，一把聲音從他身後傳來。

「吶——相棒。」  
這是個千波很熟悉的聲音。  
他轉回頭望去，站在他自己身後有個正揚起嘴角笑著摘下耳機的傢伙。  
在他面前的是那個每日與自己一起同行的棕發少年。  
……自稱為自己搭檔的傢伙。

「……陽介？」

他站在自己背對著的十字交叉口，輕輕摘下耳機，只是問了一句話。

「……你喜歡我吧？」  
「呃？」

沒有留給千波思考的時間，少年像是局外人一般的對這當局者迷的千波報以一個令他難以磨滅的表情，  
一字一句地繼續補充道：

「……你再怎麼努力，我也不會記得你的。」  
「因為，我的心已經隨著她死了啊。」  
「我討厭你……這樣曖昧的態度會讓我噁心。」

短短幾秒說出的這些話變成了令他愕然的訊息。

「等……！」  
他伸出手，看著對方毫無留戀地轉身離去。  
那背影與他只留有幾步之遙，卻因為站在路口面對著從他面前呼嘯駛過的汽車，演變成逐漸遙遠得即使伸出手也再也無法觸摸到。

只是一瞬間，他想要觸摸他的衣領。  
只是一瞬間，他想要觸摸他的髮絲。  
只是一瞬間，他想要觸摸他的臉頰。

他僵在原地，看著對方離去的步伐，消失在那黑暗的地平線。

3，2，1。  
協調的步調附帶著消失的身影，與自己落空的左手同步著，好像在跳著落幕的華爾滋。  
3，2，1。  
心跳一下一下地搏動，抓在著胸口的手上縛緊了來自痛苦末梢的神經。  
3，2，1。  
他喘息的瞬間看著手腕上的錶針再短短幾聲之後，秒針再也無法前行。

3，2，1。  
他努力嘗試讓自己冷靜下來，迅速掩起雙耳，只是周圍漆黑而變得嘈雜的聲音穿透了一切，無法讓他將冷靜繼續保持下去。  
他想要觸摸這份感情的期待始終不能停止。

『我討厭你。』

『曖昧的態度會讓我噁心。』

夢魘一般的話語讓他痛苦地睜開眼，再也無法入睡。  
他摸索著點明房間里的照明燈，眼睛因為無力承受那刺眼的光線，用雙手的手腕擋住他的雙眼。

一直以來他都明白。  
最初打算進行遊戲的其實是自己。  
不，或許從最初就是認真的。只是因為害怕傷害所以一直都不敢承認。

其實誰都沒有與他進行這場遊戲，只是他在與自己遊戲的這場戰局中迷失了自己。  
到底是不是因為害怕自己下意識地真的認真起來，所以才說害怕傷害呢？  
他說不清。

閉上眼，即使是努力地閉上眼，千波那黑暗的世界里也能有著那個有些炫目的少年身影。  
好想就此一把抓住攬到懷裡，——但每次都是只在伸出手的瞬間，那夢中抓住落空的情景總是能夠像電影倒帶一般反復播放。

在失去了夢境與現實之間的虛脫感之後，空空蕩蕩的軀殼里只彌留在心中一種東西。  
——那種像是被灼傷一般的痛楚。

千波掙扎地站起身，他想要清醒一下自己那不再能夠足夠冷靜思考的頭腦。  
他赤腳走進了浴室，在抬起手擰開噴頭之前，他甚至連衣物也沒有脫下。  
冰冷的水就這樣傾盆一般淋在他身上，他的神經像是被糾緊一般。這個時侯他才反應過來，其實只不過是只身站在浴室裡。  
他看著鏡子里的自己，那樣逐漸變得扭曲轉而嘲笑著自己的另一個自己：

「你輸了喔。」鏡子中的自己獰笑著，聲音毫無平仄。  
千波曾經在一瞬間認為是自己的幻覺，爾後在鏡子里的人——或者說是另一個自己仍然保持那令人難以冷靜下來的笑容繼續說出第二句話的時候，他再也無法冷靜下來。  
「你自己也知道，這是場遊戲……但又何必這樣認真呢。」

「我沒有認真！」  
他突然大聲吼著，浴室內的回音還未落下，憤怒的拳頭已經打在了鏡子上，破碎的玻璃碎片隨著清脆作響的聲音散了一地。  
他的左手滿是鮮血，卻仍然咬牙又再次打在已經破碎得不成模樣的鏡子上。

『我沒有認真，只是……』

無論是否再次閉上雙眼，他的腦海總能浮現出他想要看到的那張天真的笑容。  
只爲了自己，所展現的那個笑容。

浴室的噴頭的開關一直沒有被擰回，地面上的積水與玻璃碎片混得到處都是，無一例外地倒映出他痛苦的模樣。  
他想努力緩和下來開始厭惡自己的情緒，卻發現他無法戰勝這樣失控的局面，最終只能任由眼淚不爭氣地流下來，沖刷和模糊著記憶與眼前的視線。  
但唯一不會模糊的那張臉到底是誰，他比任何人都明白。  
只是現在承認的話，心中的天平就會將砝碼傾斜到感情的深淵。

「……對不起，花村。」

每個人都會對自己期待和心愛的事物抱有臆想，就算是它最終會違背自己的期望。  
哪怕他的感情僅僅是一場遊戲也好。  
它的規則其實非常簡單——

只是不要傷害自己。

一旦認真，任憑眼前這場感情戰棋的廝殺和失控，最終只能沉默地接受它的全盤皆輸。

——臆想規則。  
FIN.


End file.
